


The kids aren't alright

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [25]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Highschool AU, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Okay so I have some bad news and some good news"





	

"Okay so I have some bad news and some good news"

"Well,it's midnight"Jack began while rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake.Of course if Elsa was for whatever crazy reason outside his house in the pouring rain,something really bad must have happened.

Question was,what the good news could be?

"Is this a bad time?"

"It's a late time"Jack chuckled at himself.Elsa's smile dropped immediately and the boy wanted to mentally slap himself"I'm just kidding,come inside"

Jack gulped as he followed his girlfriend inside the house.Elsa had been in his house so many times,one could say that she practically lived there.

The younger girl gazed at her shoes as Jack sat next to her.They weren't usually awkward with each other.Moreover,if Elsa had decided to pay him a visit in the middle of the night,it must have been important.

"You wanted to tell me something,right?"

"Um yeah"she trailed of"I kinda got kicked out of my house"

"What?"

Jack couldn't possibly believe what she was saying.Not even him had managed to get kicked out.Elsa was pretty much his opposite-a perfect girl and a perfect student.

Most of their friends actually wondered what happened and Elsa's standards dropped.

Jack was offended.

(But sometimes he wondered the same thing)

"I have some money a-and I'll probably go in a motel or something"

"That's ridiculous!My apartment is big enough,you are definetely staying here"

"Which brings us to the good news.At least,I think they are good news"she replied with a soft smile in the end"You,on the other hand,might react differently.This is why I'll be staying at a motel"

"I don't understand"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh"

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,this ridiculous partern continued for what seemed forever.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"W-What d-do you want me to stay?"he stuttered.Okay now,Jack Frost could not become a father.It wasn't that he didn't like kids or that he was too young.

(Though he was in fact TOO young)

He honestly had the maturity of a kid.

Screw that,the maturity of a toddler.

"I don't know!Something!Say that you're happy or even say that you're sad and rant about how I ruined your life!"

"That's a lit--"Jack paused and looked at her for a second"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think about you--"

"No,I mean"the boy began"is that how you feel?That your life is ruined?"

"Well I did get kicked out of my house and my own parents hate me"Elsa replied bitterly"my boyfriend over here reacted in a-I don't even know how to name it-and what else?Oh right,I'm sixteen and pregnant"

"This would be a great tv show"

"I will kill you"

"Now,now that's just hormone talk"

"No,that's Elsa talk,Jackson James Frost"

At that moment Jack knew she was mad and serious.Everytime she used his full name,things ended badly...for him of course.

"Look I know it's hard but,we'll get through it"

"I don't know if I can do this"she said,the tears starting to stream down her face"I'm scared"

Jack smiled and hugged her"I know"he whispered.Today the would rest and tomorrow,well,they'd see.He could do it.

He had to do it.

For her.

For them.


End file.
